White Horse
by ShelbyCole
Summary: So Raven's in love with Robin...but how is she supposed to compare to Robin's fiance, Starfire? And while she's lost in her world of Robin-withdrawal, there is someone there looking after her, even when she thinks shes all alone. Oneshot.


**Hey ya'll! It's been forever since I've done anything on here, and so I've just decided to write some really random whatever, just for practice. Yeah, it's Teen Titans, whom I do not own, and a Taylor Swift song but I don't own it either. So enjoy the randomness I come up with! (And no copying!) And yes, it's kind of a sad thing, but a good thing…it's weird. I like it. It ends happily (sort of), so just read it. **

White Horse

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to; as I paced back and forth all this time 'cause I honestly believed in you_

I felt so stupid. I honestly believed that I could compare to a tall, slender, absolutely innocent and amazingly beautiful Tamaranian princess in the eyes of him. It was so ridiculous that I wanted to smack myself across the face at the thought. I have never been what he's looked for. I would never be what he looks for. He has his princess. But somehow, in some stupid form inside my mind, I believed that one day, he might see it. He might see past her, and see how absolutely amazing he was to me. But I knew now, I was done. Robin would never see me….that ring on Star's finger said everything anyone needed to know. Why did I let myself hope? There was no hope. There had never been hope in this situation. But still…there was something about him that drove that hope into my soul. And now that there was no hope, the pain inside my soul was wreaking havoc on my mind and body. Because I'm not a princess, I'm a monster. He's a prince, in love with a shining star… one that would look a million times better in a lacy white wedding gown than I ever would.

_Holding on and days drag on, stupid girl, I should've known, I should've known...I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale, I'm not the one you sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell; this ain't Hollywood, this is a small town, I was a dreamer before you went and let me down, now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

Could there be a worse feeling in the world? Helping Star choose a wedding dress, pretending it was something I didn't absolutely abhor….it was unfair to say the least. I wanted to cry the entire time, but most of all when I saw her in the one that she chose. It was beautiful. It was long and elegant and showed off her figure in a very flattering way, and had a long train and a corset that hugged her curves with lace and…it was amazing. I wished so hard that I could be in her place. She was floating (both literally and figuratively speaking). And then to come to the tower to find Robin waiting anxiously for us to return, only to quickly sweep Starfire away into his bedroom for wedding plans and sweet whispers. Part of that thought made me want to throw up; the other part was insanely jealous. No one seemed to know how much I was hurting, though apparently the lack of meditation on my part was evident, because no one got in my way much. Even Beastboy was keeping his mouth shut for once. It was strange, but I was glad. I didn't need anyone else at the moment. I was hurting, and the best way for me to hurt has always been alone.

_Baby I was naïve, got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance; I had so many dreams about you and me, happy endings; now I know…I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale, I'm not the one you sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell; this ain't Hollywood, this is a small town, I was a dreamer before you went and let me down; now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

I was an inch from dead inside my heart. Every moment I saw them together was a moment that my heart broke more and more. It happened so often that I could have sworn at many different times I could hear my heart audibly crack into pieces. I cried at night, when I was alone in my room. I let the hurt out, a little. But it was always replaced. I had to fake a million beautiful, happy faces and smiles and loving remarks for the two of them. And somehow I made it through the days. But this day, I never thought I'd make it through. We were all at the church. Star was getting ready, beautiful as ever. The guys were all dressed and excited. Star had asked me to be her maid of honor. Somehow I had managed to get it across to her that Bumblebee would make a better maid of honor without hurting her feelings, thank God. But I was still there. The church was beautiful, sitting on the top of a hill and surrounded by beautiful lush green pastures. And to top it off, Robin had made sure that there was a huge white horse to ride his princess into the sunset on. It looked at me. Part of me thought it was giving me a mocking look; the other part thought it knew what I was feeling, and it pitied me. In either case, I'd had enough. I took off running through the pasture (I didn't even care that I had the ability to fly; I wanted to run) at top speed. I cried as I made it down the hill and into the trees, where I felt a little better about crying, and let myself do so. But it didn't take long for me to hear the voices calling for me. His voice called my name. It was closely followed by hers. I also heard hooves. I wondered if they had really taken the horse down here, or if they'd run. But part of me never really wanted to find out.

The sounds of the horse that came up to me didn't set off an alarm in my head until it was right next to me. There wasn't a voice to warn me of its presence. But when I saw it, there was no need for a voice. The horse was green, and had a white rose in its mouth. I was in shock, and all I could do was mentally beg him not to morph back into his human form and rat out my location. He didn't. What he did do surprised me even more however. He bowed to me, and left the rose at my feet. I picked it up and looked at him sort of funny. I looked into his mind and saw all the time he had seen my pain and kept his mouth shut. I saw all the times that he spent listening to me crying in my room and wishing desperately that he could make me happy. I could see that the feelings that I had for Robin were reflected in Beastboy's eyes, for me. He loved me. He wanted to make me happy. And the same pain that I felt seeing Robin and Star together, he felt seeing me hurt over Robin. I was in absolute shock. And then he showed up, white horse and all. And I could sense it- he knew it. Someone had said something, or he'd finally picked up on it….it didn't matter; he knew. He came to me, wishing he'd seen it so much sooner. Maybe things would have been different. But it couldn't be different now. But now I did see something that had its chances. There was now a boy who loved me for me, who was there…who could possibly see me as his princess.

_And there you are on your knees, begging for forgiveness, begging for me, just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry…'cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale, I'm gonna find someone someday, who might actually treat me well; this is a big world, that was a small town, there in my rearview mirror disappearing now, and it's too late for you and your white horse, yeah it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now._

I was done with all of this. It was time to let Robin have his princess….and maybe I would get my prince in the end. I jumped on Beastboy's back and he ran. I held tight to him, hugging his neck. I could feel his emotions flare in pure elation. I didn't know where this was going to take me, and I wondered how long it would take for my heart to be put back together, or even if it was possible. But I was willing to try. So maybe I'd never have my prince with a white horse….maybe I'd have a prince inside a green horse.

**Was it what you expected? It wasn't what I expected to write, that's for sure. But I kind of like the way it ended up. I usually like the RobxRae pairing, but today is a weird day, so here's to a weir d story. R&R and all that good stuff please!**

**ShelbyCole**


End file.
